skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cubert
"It's SlimeTime" '' ''- Cubert's official catchfrase Cubert is an alive cube of slime who can spit slime, eat enemies and also fly! He is a magic skylander and his first appearence is in Skylanders: AAA. Story When the big storm Bert came over the big sea of slime in the centre of Skylands, the lightning struck the sea. In some way, a little piece of the sea in form of a cube became alive and went up on the land. Thanks of a bad coincidence was a group of cycklops camping there over the night. The cycklops was very surprised of the visit, and when they walked closer the cube ate them they got really surprised. The survivors called Claus and he went there with three armies. But when they came to the place, the cube ate the half of the armies before they caught it. When they came back to the castle Chaos hired wizards to fix minds for the cube, but also make it evil. None of the wizards fixed it before the last one, who actually fixed a mind and the cube started to talk. But he made a misstake and the cube became good. The cube escaped and started to eat enemies that made people scared and hurted. And when Eon heared about him, he required him and named him Cubert after the storm who waked him alive. Attacks Starting Powers: Slimespit Spit slimeballs that hurts enemies over time. Dinner Time Imbibe enemies who will lose helth over time and if you has him long enough you will eat him. You can gob out the enemies if you want. Basic Uppgrades: Slimy Salivia The slimeballs will hold on longer and makes more damage. Fly and Pop Imbibe loads of air to be like a ballon and fly, after a while you will pop and loads of slime will come on enemies and it will have the same efeckt as the slimeballs. Slow Slime The slime will now even make the enemies slower. From Enemies to You ''' When you have enemies in your mouth will you gain health that the enemies will loose. SlimeTime-path: '''Powerfull Slime All of the slime makes more damage. Fly, Fly and Fly You can now fly longer and also higher. The walking Slime The slime will now jump when an enemie is defeated on another enemie. In your Mouth-path: Little less Oxygen If you fly while you have an enemie in your mouth the enemie will loose more health then before. Two in The Mouth You can now have two enemies in your mouth at ones. Health......Mmmm The enemies will now loose more health and you will gain more. Soulgem power: Self-Shot Hold in your slimeball to shoot all your body and imbibe three enemies. Needs soulgem from Ermit`s Cottage. Variants and packs Variants: * Blue Cubert Packs: * Triple Pack (with Troll Hater Stump Smash and Kaboom Boomer) * Single Pack Trivia * This is the first caracter that has a bit of a real name in his name, Cu"Bert" Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Male Characters